


Boy Next Door

by TheodoreBear



Category: The Misfits Podcast - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I forget how to do anything on ao3 dont @ me, M/M, Neighbours AU, Soft shit up in here boys, Switz, The Misfits, The Misfits Podcast, dont doxx me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreBear/pseuds/TheodoreBear





	Boy Next Door

   The morning seemed to go off without a hitch. Vivian, albeit stubbornly, rolled out of bed, shut off his alarm, stretched, and showered. He poured his coffee, said good morning to his cats, checked up on the butterflies that always seemed to greet him whenever he stepped onto his porch to smoke. He picked up the morning paper from his doorstep, and despite being only in his twenties, it made him feel like a middle-aged dad.

Again, everything  _ seemed _ to go off without a hitch. It was until a loud honk from the street made his cats scurry.

The curtains swayed as he glanced out the window, seeing the large truck park beside the sidewalk. One by one, movers began to unload themselves and then boxes. A car pulled up, and a tall blond climbed out. Vivian’s brows furrowed and he hummed.

“Must be the next neighbour..” He mumbled, letting the curtain fall back into place. Vivian didn’t think much of it at all. People come and go all the time. The house beside him had been up for sale for a month or two before a thick-lettered SOLD was plastered on the sign. The city was changing constantly, nothing significant about a new face.

  
  


A new face. That’s all Viv wanted him to be.

His name was Cameron.

He learned that about ten minutes later.

 

A crash of delicates was heard from outside and Vivian darted from his seat to glance out the window. The neighbour stood over a box on the sidewalk, hands in his hair and a horrified look on his face. Dishes were shattered in fragile bits across the concrete. He looked up when Viv stepped outside, broom in hand.

“Are you alright? You hurt?” He asked immediately, looking up at him. Literally looking up.  _ Damn it, _ Vivian thought,  _ this motherfucker’s tall. _ He seemed shaken: wide eyes and heavy breathing. Though he nodded.

“Y-Yeah. I mean- no, I’m fine. Did I disturb you, or?”

“Of course not, don’t be stupid,” Vivian jokingly said, a smile on his lips. He dragged the broom across the sidewalk, and the taller man seemed to cringe at the crunching of the ceramic. “I was just doing some work.”

“Oh?” The neighbour seemed to want to steer clear of the crashed topic as soon as possible. He was still rather shaken up. “What, uh.. What do you do for work?”

“Computer programming,” Vivian practically groaned. “It’s the worst thing I could’ve chosen. I should’ve gone into.. Fuckin’.. I don’t know. Historical restoration? Butterfly conservation?” Viv’s frown cracked into a smile when the other tilted his head with a smirk, a small  _ aw.. _ slipping from his lips. “Well, what about you?” Vivian said, leaning on his broom. 

“I’m into photography,” the blond responded, taking Viv’s broom and sweeping the dish shards into the cardboard box. “Starting up a free lance, but I’ll need models to get a proper portfolio started.” He stood back up straight, smiling down at Vivian. Viv felt his face get hot and his heart began pounding. God, that smile. That smile was tearing him apart. He blinked when his broom was offered back to him, taking it after a moment with an unsteady hand. The blond chuckled softly, setting the box of broken dishes on the curb. “My name’s Cameron,” he started off, “I hope I’ll see you around..?”

“Eric. Some people call me Vivian-- it’s my middle name.”

“Well, I hope I’ll see you around, Vivian.”

 

He only nodded, watching Cameron heave a box into his arms and jump up the steps of his house. He disappeared through the door, looking back to Viv and winking a goodbye. Viv huffed a long breath, trudging up his own stairs with a red face and a broom.

  
  


Cameron, the neighbour that’s into photography. That’s all Viv saw him as.

Sure, he needed people to model. And, sure, Viv agreed to help.

That was ten days later.

 

Vivian stepped out to smoke. With a lighter in hand and a blunt in between his lips, he walked out onto his balcony. A few clicks later, a flame sparked and he tasted the smoke on his tongue. The weed choked his lungs, and he puffed out a thick cloud with a sharp cough. For a few minutes, he enjoyed the quiet, humming and tapping on the railing. Viv took a moment to pick up a small pail, watering a group of flowers that butterflies seemed to frequent. He didn’t notice a balcony door slide open.

“Aw, hey neighbour!”

Viv looked up to see Cameron leaning on his balcony railing, grinning at him. He gave the blond a short laugh. With Cameron bent over, they both seemed to be eye-level. He took another puff of the blunt, setting down the pail and looking up at him. “Well, if it isn’t my favourite blond boy.”

“I’m flattered,” Cameron chuckled. He tapped his fingers on the railing, looking down for a moment. “I was wondering, uh.. I was gonna ask if you wanted to come over later today?”

“Oh?”

“For, uh, the portfolio! If you remembered. You don’t have to, don’t worry, I was just..” Cameron rubbed at the back of his neck, standing up straight. Viv couldn’t help but focus on his body as he stretched, his cheeks turning hot. Thin figure, but toned through his white shirt. The morning light shined down on him almost angelically, and he looked.. Perfect. Vivian coughed, distracting himself by looking away and interrupting.

“I’ll do it.”

The other’s blue eyes seemed to light up from the opposite balcony. “Really?”

Viv shrugged and nodded. “I’ve.. Never done anything like it but, sure, it sounds fun?”

“Thank God,” Cameron spoke with a soft laugh. “You’re the only person I really know so far, even if we’ve only talked twice. It’s a comfort.”

He hummed, placing the blunt between his lips. “Consider yourself a comfort, Cammie.” Vivian stepped inside quickly, shouting out that he’ll see him in an hour. The door shut and he slapped himself lightly in the face.  _ Too soon for a nickname! Too soon! _

  
  


It was just a session for his portfolio. That’s all Viv saw it as.

He  _ just _ needed a model. Nothing more. Nothing less. Nothing special.

He stood in front of door number ten.

 

A bright-eyed blond opened the door to greet him. Vivian was invited inside, immediately gawking at the organization of the home. Cameron moved in only ten days ago, and it looked like he’d been living there easy for ten years.

“Would you like anything to drink? Water, or anything?”

“Uh.. No, thank you,” Vivian answered simply, following Cam through the house. He noticed the other’s legs walked with a sway to them and a bounce in his step. Sure, lanky as hell, but there was some sort of grace to it. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Cam said, “but you’ll probably be a majority of my portfolio. I main in human photography, and if I don’t get anyone else then.. Y’know.” He chuckled, walking into a wide room towards a small shelf against the wall. “I have a few props if you want?” Vivian tilted his head, walking over to join him. Some flowers, other natural things, accessories, various makeup products that he couldn’t recognize for the life of him.

“Oh!” Cameron exclaimed, reaching up. Viv glanced up at him, and blinked when he was met with a handful of fake butterflies of all different colours. “I figured you liked butterflies, so I bought some plastic ones in case you’d be interested.”

Carefully and cautiously, Vivian picked one up from the small pile. They were plastic pins with various patterns. Some he knew were just made up, but some he did know. He knew the one he held was a Painted Lady butterfly. His lips perked up in a small smile, huffing a laugh through his nose. “That’s sweet.. Thanks.” Viv reached up, clipping the pin into his hair. Cam immediately gushed, brushing a lock of his brown hair out of his eyes. His face lit up, and he reached back up for the shelves.

“Hang on, it’ll complete the look,” Cameron vaguely explained, rummaging through props. A crown of small, plastic yellow dahlias was gently placed on his head, Viv shutting his eyes for a short moment. He adjusted it on his head, giggling and looking up at Cam.

“Is this a look?”

“The cutest out there.” Cam smirked, leaning on the shelf with crossed. Vivian felt the blush return, a hot intruder that he needed off his face now. He covered his affection with a laugh, hopefully to make it be taken as embarrassment.

“Christ, is there a mirror somewhere?”

“So you can prove that I’m right?”

“No, so I can prove that you’re the cute one.”

Cameron scoffed when Vivian found the hand mirror, grinning at his own reflection before pointing it at the taller. He paused, staring at the mirror before bursting into laughter. Viv looked clearly confused until Cam reached forward, tilting the mirror upward.

“You..” Cameron paused to giggle, breathless. “You had it pointed at my chest. I never knew you were  _ that  _ short.”

“God fuckin’..” Vivian grumbled, cutting himself off with a small laugh. “Fuck you.”

“It’s been ten days, Viv,” Cam reminded him, pushing the mirror down. A hand rested on the shorter’s face, gentle and good-hearted. Vivian leaned into the touch. He let out a soft sigh, staring up at Cam as he let him adjust the crown. Brown hair fell into his face, making Viv chuckle and Cam sweep it from his eyes. “Take it slow.”

 

Their eyes met when Vivian nodded. His eyes were mesmerizing. A cold appearance, but such a warm and vibrant soul underneath. They met not two weeks ago, yet he was already considering it. To think they met on a sidewalk, a box of broken plates at their feet and a broom in his hand. He tried to deny it was love at first sight, he didn’t think that existed. It’s all a matter of who you meet, however. Seeing a man on the porch and inviting him over? No wonder he was so anxious to talk to him. He had just moved in, right next door to the most handsome guy in the world.

Yet now they were in his living room, about to do a shoot but instead just staring? It was outrageous, Cameron figured, but there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

 

_ “Consider yourself a comfort, Cammie.” _

The meaning haunted him since it was said. It was something little, right? It couldn’t have been important. He was nothing special, just a photographer that moved in.

But he prayed that it wasn’t all that Viv saw him as.

 

Vivian could feel the hand on his cheek tense up. Cameron saw the confusion on his face, and that worried him. But when did worry get in his way?

Cam’s freehand rested on Viv’s waist, pulling them closer. Vivian was about to interject when it clicked what was happening. His head was gently tilted up, Cameron leaning down. Viv reached up to hold onto Cam’s shoulders, shifting to stand on his toes as the hot feeling on his cheeks returned. The hand on his face pulled him up, eyes setting closed and lips connecting.

Viv was gently pulled closer, the hand on his side clinging to his shirt. Their lips moved in slow synchronization, pausing to gift each other quiet whispers and sweet words. The moment was enveloped in silence, a framed photo that could never be captured.

The moment, if dropped, might shatter at their feet. Cam had a history of dropping things, but he just hoped that something like this, someone like Vivian, won’t break.


End file.
